1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a control panel of a washing machine, in which buttons on a display panel are disposed independent from corresponding switches on a display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine performs washing, rinsing, and dewatering to eliminate dirt or filth attached to a laundry using interaction between water and detergent. And, such a washing machine belongs to one of a pulsator type, an agitator type, and a drum type.
A control panel is installed in the washing machine to control an operation of the washing machine.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a drum type washing machine according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a drum type washing machine according to a related art, a cabinet 2 formed of a metal-based material forms an exterior. An entrance is formed at a front side of the cabinet 2, and a door 20 is installed at the entrance to prevent a laundry from popping out. And, a tub 6 supported by a spring 4 is installed in the cabinet 2 to hold water.
A drum 8 in which the laundry and detergent are put is rotatably installed in the tub 6. A rotational shaft 14 coupled with a motor 12 is installed in a rear side of the drum 8 to transfer a driving force to the drum 8. And, lifts 10 are installed on an inside of the drum 8 to pull up the laundry to fall.
Meanwhile, a gasket 22 formed of such an elastic material as rubber is installed between the door 20 and the tub 6. The gasket 22 alleviates a shock generated from a rotation of the drum 8 as well as makes the door 20 airtight to prevent the water from leaking.
A damper 16 is installed at one side under the tub 6. The damper 16 attenuates the vibration transferred to the tub 6 through the rotational shaft 14 while the washing machine operates.
Moreover, a water supply hose 28, a water supply valve, and a detergent box 32 are installed in an upper part of the cabinet 2 to supply the water and detergent to the tub 6. And, a drain pump 24 and a drain hose 26 are installed at one side under the tub 6 to circulate or discharge the water.
Meanwhile, a control panel 34, on which electronic parts for controlling an operation of the drum type washing machine are provided, is installed on a top of the cabinet 2. The control panel 34 is used for displaying an operational status of the drum type washing machine or controlling the operation of the washing machine by a user himself.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a control panel of a washing machine according to a related art, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of a control panel according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, a control panel 34 according to a related art consists of a frame 35 on a cabinet 2, a display panel 38 on a front side of the frame 35, and a display substrate 42 in rear of the display panel 38.
A multitude of buttons 36 are provided on the display panel 38, and display parts (not shown in the drawing) for displaying an operational status of the washing machine and switches for controlling an operation of the washing machine are formed on the display substrate 42.
A button protrusion 44 protruding toward the display substrate 42 is formed beneath each of the buttons 36, and each of the switches 40 is provided under the corresponding button protrusion 44.
Hence, if the button 36 is pressed to go down, the corresponding switch 40 is brought contact with the button protrusion 44 to be turned on/off. A non-explained numeral ‘48’ indicates a display window for displaying the operational status of the washing machine.
Meanwhile, various kinds of display windows and buttons are provided on the display panel as the size of the washing machine increases, whereby an arrangement area of the buttons increases as well.
However, since the switch is formed in rear of the corresponding button in the related art control panel, the display substrate is prepared to have a size similar to the button arrangement area.
Hence, as the size of the display substrate has to increase, so does the cost for preparing the display substrate.
Moreover, the buttons are formed thick in density on a predetermined area in case of downsizing the display substrate, whereby the locations of the buttons are limited.